


Divided Loyalties

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-14 23:58:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8034085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Darko confronts the Generals over keeping Justin around.





	Divided Loyalties

Darko was more than just angry. He was, as was usual for the more villainous members of Dark Core, fucking pissed.

“Traitors!” He roared, standing in the middle of the helipad. Dark fire flickered around his hand, while the gem in his staff pulsed with a black light.

To their credit, the three girls standing in front of him didn’t flinch. One of them might have had to hide her anxiety about being found out, and one might have inwardly rolled her eyes. But they all knew better than to say something. Darko had a habit of throwing tantrums when he was upset.

“Justin has no magic in him, not even a scrap,” said Darko, glowering at them. “You all knew this. So why did you allow Sangordah to keep the boy?!” He snarled, but nobody reacted to his anger.

“We thought that perhaps his magic could be brought out by exposure to magic,” said Sabine. “That has been known to happen in the past.”

“If he had magic, I would be able to sense it,” said Darko. “Justin is completely mortal, despite the power in his blood. The human in his bloodline must have polluted it too much.”

“Yes,” said Jessica, hoping to prevent him from discovering the truth. “He has more human than darkness in his bloodline. Perhaps Thomas would have been a better candidate.”

“He already knew the truth,” said Sabine. “Trust me, I tried that. His mother poisoned him against us.”

“That wretched woman,” said Darko with a scowl. “She shall be the first to burn. Or perhaps I shall make her watch while her precious Silverglade burns around her.” His leather gloves creaked as he clenched his fists.

“I will not allow you to do that,” a new voice said. Mr Sands had appeared, standing at the door to the helipad. Darko sneered at him.

“Well well, if it isn’t the human-loving traitor,” said Darko. Two of the girls looked at each other, glad that their secret was safe. Or that Darko was entirely stupid, because one of them had loved a human for centuries. Still, at least he wasn’t targeting them.

“You would do well to remember that your mother was once human too,” said Mr Sands. “Humans are fascinating creatures, you see. They are capable of doing amazing things, even without the aid of magic or alien technology.”

“They are weak, and break so easily,” said Darko. “How can you love something so fragile?”

“You should ask your mother that,” said Mr Sands, looking at Sabine.

“Mother was a goddess when she met her,” said Darko. “She is a goddess. Her human form was just a shell, like a cocoon for a butterfly.”

“The Baroness is hardly weak, anyway,” said Sabine. “I had to actually sing to have any influence over her. She protects herself with wards given to her by the druids, and she is knowledgable in magic. She would actually be a great asset, were she on our side.”

“That is true,” said Mr Sands with a smile. “She is quite the fierce woman. That is why I married her. She actually killed me.”

“Garnok will enjoy getting rid of you,” Darko snarled. “To think that one of our greatest Generals has fallen so low as to consort with humans.” He whirled around and stomped through the dark portal, creating a shockwave of dark power that washed over the Generals on the platform.

“He forgot about me,” said Katja with a smirk. Jessica’s sigh of relief was, thankfully, taken away by the breeze.

“The Soul Riders aren’t human, they’re demi-goddesses,” said Mr Sands. “I do need to speak to you two though, Katja and Jessica.”

“What about me?” asked Sabine.

“You can… exercise Kaahn,” said Mr Sands. He left the helipad, slipping into one of the various rooms about the oil rig.

“What did you need us for?” asked Jessica, scared now. Did he know?

“I am changing our plans,” said Mr Sands. “I will take Garnok’s power and destroy him with it.” Katja grinned, a light coming into her eyes that hadn’t been there for centuries.

“Excellent. When do we start?” Mr Sands smiled at the General’s enthusiasm and fetched a book from a bookshelf. It detailed his plans to work with the druids, using Justin as a go-between, to figure out how to destroy Garnok and win their freedom. Hopefully Sabine would understand. But until they were ready, she wouldn’t find out. It was best that way.


End file.
